cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Films (list)
A list of films mentioned on CDN. 0-9 * “13 hours” - depicting the true story of an elcor’s exhausting overland trek to warn human colonists of an impending pirate attack A''' * A Bucket of Ryncol - krogan slapstick * "A City Divided" - about a cast of characters from all walks of life (a janitor, a soldier, a university lecturer, a newscaster, a stay at home housewife, and a senator), and how their lives were changed by the UNAS civil war of 2096. * "A Cookie Cutter Christmas" - holiday piece. Two humans who compete over everything face off in a Christmas baking contest at a school. * "Ascension: Thrakk's End" - apparently pretty bad. * "At All Costs" - this film impressed on the general public the courage and dedication of a trained varren -- arguably not a good thing, as it increased demand for pets, and varren are not a domestic species. '''B * "Busting Moves, Breaking Hearts" - turian romantic comedy C''' * "Cakedeath" - infamously bad horror * Chronowarp and its remake - batarian time-travel science fiction * "Citadel Invasion: Revenge of the Pod Crabs" - low-budget horror. Filmed on scale models of the Citadel wards; the creators wanted to do a rachni invasion piece, but didn't have the budget. Baby pod crabs, though, they could afford. * Clan of the Hollow - volus zombie horror * Clear Yellow Sky * “Closer to the Sea” - with Fell Fannus. A thriller, but there’s also a beautiful portrait of a heavily hanar-influenced, Primacy-identified drell family * "Crime Of The Millennium" - turian romantic comedy '''D * "Dinjar Gahor" - batarian film, producer Iroik Savesa's last before he died in 2181; a semi-true story about the failed colonization of the planet Yieon several centuries ago. * "Dinner for Three" - by Dry Land Films. "Staya invites Nol Dor on a date to turn friendship into romance; Nol Dor's roommate Cary has other ideas." Some moments of genuine fresh comedy, but novice director Tinne Valt falls prey to overcompensating in her first non-drell-exclusive effort and burdens the dialogue with repetitive recaps of plot points at every stage. * Dirk Black (film series) - Suave human spy * "Don't Fix It, It's Baroque" - turian romantic comedy * "Dreaming of a White Deathmas" - infamously bad * "Dusk Over Hidden Claw" - turian adventure film, standard fare; one character is a yahg enforcer (a holographic creation, not a real yahg) E''' * "Embers Cradled In Ice" - a 2179 elcor production, in which Dekuunan folk heroine Kylpuura, a peasant maid, braves a deadly blizzard to seek help for her family. The film received many accolades both at home and abroad, propelling lead actress Fiav’aarei into stardom. * Everyday Misery - salarian political satire * "Everything's Better With You" - turian romantic comedy * "Exit, Pursued by Brizzly" - historical comedy flick about the Biotic Feral Experiments '''F * "File 13" - a volus-produced accounting-horror-conspiracy thriller, which by a perfect storm of misfortune became (undeservedly) the biggest bomb in history. It tells the tale of She Makar, an accountant working in the Citadel, who accidentally stumbles across the eponymous file. Curiosity leads She into a twisted web of deceit, deep within the station, wherein she discovers the true intent behind the Citadel's Keepers. * Fleet and Flotilla - infamously saccharine romance * Fog of Enkaala G''' * "Grave of the Shydusk" - an historical piece following the love between an asari commando and a krogan warlord who end up on opposing sides of the Krogan Rebellions * "Grey Planet Burning" - presented a cinematic portrayal of the Razing of Torhaul '''H * "Hell is Other Turians" (2189) - a workplace comedy about the misadventures of a unit of turian soldiers as they go about their day jobs. It did very well at the box office. I''' * "In Command" - turian romantic comedy * "In Kahje" - drell film, very emotional and well-received. To quote Kayana Pesh: "there were no fewer than three moody long shots in the rain. Are we drell allowed to make a movie without moody long shots of Kahje in the rain? It's like there's a quota!" * Infiltrator: REBORN - part of the Infiltrator franchise '''K * "Kamika" - a psychological horror movie. It ‘stars’ Kamika, who is an asari who was artificially enhanced with Element Zero to a ludicrous degree. She cuts people in half (and into little bits) with biotics, and then eats them. She also has adaptive camouflage woven into her skin. She empties out an entire colony, hijacks a transport, and leaves... setting up a possible sequel * Kroganosaurus - dumb B-movie action * "Kakliodon: The Raze" - Not held to be very good, a standard salarian revenge film. Featuring Hol S'nla L''' * "Lace & Ribbons 3: Tenderness On Palaven" - turian romantic comedy * Lewd And Most Vicious Slasher Alpond - horror film '''M * "Marriage and Abdication of Her Honored Highness" - output of Fimatana studios * "Mermaidens 2: Legend of the Forbidden Contact" * "Mists of Insanity" - starring Raldo * My Dad Married Athame - comedy N''' * "Naked Metallic Beauty" - 2043 cult classic in Orozvhad cinema * "Nerrad Ha" films - batarian neo-comedies '''O * Omni - salarian cult sci-fi * Our Benselino Night - popular salarian family comedy * "Overwhelming Force 2" - features beloved asari anti-hero Alicha Zeri. See: Meriz T-7 Brigand P''' * Point Salvation * "Priest of the Void" - old film about a shaman super hero who discovers he has special powers (it's just biotics, but this is set in a universe where those don't exist) and he takes on a secret identity and fights in kowla matches to earn money to feed his clan * "Project: Disbecome" - someone hires someone to kill themselves. Titus Scapula has seen it. * “Pursuing Khab’led” - Fimatana studios '''Q * Quad Squad - series of "badassery and bullets" * “Quick Love” - asari rom-com R''' * "RachNARKS: THE STORM BEGINS" - Someone gets killed with a blender, apparently. * Rampage of the Robo Cowboy 1885 - bizarre geth-as-gunslinger time travel western '''S * "Sign Here, Please" - turian romantic comedy * "SPACESHIP WHAT EAT PEOPLE AND SPIT OUT BONES"'' - (2172), by vorcha director Skizz, holds the record for most fake blood used in a movie * Stained Planet - laughably bad slasher * Station 17 - war film, produced by Illium Entertainment, based on real events during the Reaper War * "Station 441" - horror, starring Petzac * "Sub-Sector Treka" - the villain, Ine'Eria nar Rayya, is often listed as one of the greatest modern villains in film. * "Synthetic Justice" - an independent action-comedy film; a group of pirates take control of a mass relay, and a group of quarians are forced to ally with a Geth to retake it. Dialog is quick and witty. '''T' * "Technocratic Dawn" (2189) -'' a salarian technothriller musical. It did well at the box office. * "The Enemy Within" (2189) -- an action movie and technothriller about a divorced C-Sec officer’s journey to save her daughter during the Cerberus Coup * "The Fabulous Destiny of Amil Poutrax" - turian romantic comedy * The Last of the Krogan - speculative character piece * "The Last One Out" - about the battle of Torfan. To quote Pharos: ''"it's very over the top (believe me, I was there. The whole thing with the cruiser ramming the orbital platform is just nonsense) but damn if it doesn't get your blood pounding." * "The Line" - by Illium Entertainment EP. A retired huntress and a rookie NAPD patrol officer find themselves the only hope for a group of hanar fleeing the Reaper invasion of Nos Astra. * The Meeting House - salarian cerebral horror * The Naked Truth - salarian slapstick * "The One That Is Risen From The Deep To Defend The Enkindled Glory" (2189) - a Primacy propaganda piece about the Reaper War * "The Santa Paradox" - Christmas fun, in which scientist Nicholas Brisbane III (of the Center for Limbic Augmentation and Unceasing Science, "CLAUS"), encounters Santa -- who happens to be an asari and who uses her scientific know-how to stop time, allowing her to deliver around the world in one night. * "The Shanxi Tree" - dates to the human First Contact era, a "feel-good musical" as young war orphan Jesus Artemis aims to defeat the occupying turians on Shanxi by Christmas, and apparently with Christmas. * "There Was A Bridge Here" - a drell film from the 2160s. Several actors died performing the final stunt scenes. * Tur'Bo vas Bullet - quarian action series * "Turian Stepfather" - infamously bad * "Twin Stars Reflected On A Still Pool" - turian romantic comedy * Twilight of Cross U * "Up In The Air" - by J. Harmon. Animated short. A vorcha and his pet pyjak discover a pair of jetpacks and have a series of wacky adventures in the skies of Nos Varda. V''' * Vaenia '''Y * "Yellow Emperor's Resplendent Fist" - one of the worst films ever Category:Film Category:Culture Category:Media & Entertainment